Do You Believe?
by Chibes
Summary: Deceased: Petty Officer Souta Higurashi. Suspect: His sister Kagome Higurashi. Investigating the case is Gibbs and his motley crew of Special Agents. What will they do when they find out first hand that there is more to life than dreamed up by man?


Title: Do you Believe?

Chapter: In Demons?

_**I own neither NCIS nor IY. Yes I had to jump onto the NCIS/IY crossover bandwagon. I actually wrote a plot chart for this story. Normally, I just stick with one or major events and that's it. (ie I want this to happen, not sure how to get there but it will happen!) This will only be around 2-3 chapters. Nice and short. Gotta get back into the writing mojo.**_

_Souta Higurashi tightened his grip on his sidearm as he heard the crashing noises emanate from downstairs. Slowly edging his way down, the twenty year old sailor kept his weapon out, checking each corridor as he traveled down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw a youkai tearing through the his home, apparently sniffing for something, "A blood guilty one. Perfect. I was worried you had gone out."_

_Quickly emptying his clip into the demon, his heart grew cold when all he heard was a dark, sinister chuckling. "Stay back! I'm warning you."_

_The dark figure stood up to his full height of seven feet, "Or what. You'll throw your gun at me?"_

_Dashing back up the stairs, the young sailor knew he had to somehow send a message to someone, anyone. Grabbing his cellphone, he hit the first number he had programmed into his phone, his sister's._

_Kagome looked down at her phone, "Mou, just wait a moment, I'm almost home."_

_But the usual insistence of her promoting her new book and celebrating its success; not to worry about him didn't come, all she heard was large thud and the phone went dead. Her stomach dropping to the floor, she quickly took the final turn onto the street they lived at. Slamming her brakes when the car was just outside the door, Kagome jumped out of the car, keys still in the ignition and the car door still opened and ran through the rent door, stepping over Souta's shattered cellphone. "SOUTA! SOUTA, WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_The twenty-six year old miko's eyes widened as she bounded up the stairs to see a figure crouched over her brother's body, blood pooling onto the top steps. Shrieking in horror at her brother's once lively eyes now starring at her in a glassy gaze. That shriek quickly turned into one of rage as the figure stood up and turned around, his hands still dripping, Souta's blood, blood that was starting to congeal. "I wasn't expecting the second so soon. No matter I'll spill both your blood tonight."_

_Before Kagome could react, the demon had her gripped around the throat and forced her through the rungs at the top of the railing, dangling the woman over the ledge, "But first let me play with you a little, I so love when women have that helpless look in their eyes before they realize they are going to die."_

_Snarling so viciously that even Sesshoumaru would have been impressed, Kagome, with one hand around the wrist dangling her over the first story; grabbed one of the broken rungs still attached to the railing and jabbed the broken end into his side, her purification powers gladly aiding her in her quest to rid the world of this monster._

_Kagome slipped through his grasp as he turned into ash, and all went black._

Gibbs sipped his coffee, "What are we looking at?"

"Call came in around 0200. Complaints from the neighbors about first the car in the yard and the screaming afterwards. MP's discovered the scene. One dead: Petty Officer Souta Higurashi. Twenty years old, Japanese-American. One unconscious: his older sister, Kagome Higurashi. According to the neighbors, pair were normally friendly but quiet. They haven't a clue who would do this to them. The older sister, Kagome is in Bethesda. McGee is with her, waiting for her to regain consciousness"

Ducky and Palmer came around carrying their medical gear, "Step lively, Palmer. The dead wait for no one."

Dr. Mallard and his assistant entered and began taking inventory of all they could observe, "Looks like he exsanguinated if the amount of blood around the body is of any indication."

"That would seem the logical explanation, Palmer. Now don't forget to collect samples for dear Abby, so that she can ensure the blood on the broken rung found next to the woman and the victim's are a match…I once had a case where an man felt that his ex-wife bled him finically and decided that he would do the same to her physically."

DiNozzo photographed the body and the surroundings, noticing the broken cellphone and shells from what appeared to be a 9mm. His attention brought to the fact that the Petty Officer was holding onto his gun like it was a club, "What does that have to do with this case, Ducky?"

"Well in that case, he slit her carotid artery and hung her upside down to drain. It appears our perpetrator didn't have the time and instead severed not only his carotid but also his Femoral and Brachial arteries. Someone did not want our poor boy to have a chance."

Gibbs grabbed a vial and scooped some of the ash that was at the ledge over where the dependent fell, It wasn't stirred up meaning it had to have occurred sometime after the altercation, but he could see nothing that could have caused that massive amount of dust to appear in a quasi-neat pile.

Abby was in her nightgown, her hair still in its sleeping bonnet as she walked into the NCIS building, her eyes gleaming at the 'soon-to-be-hers' Caf-Pow. Now to receive said Caf-Pow, she must find something from whatever case, she got called in for. And the first step was to get into the lab and see what Gibbs brought her.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Flash_

Kagome jerked awake, regretting it when her head throbbed painfully at the movement. Blinking away the spots, the 26 year old took in her surroundings.

Antiseptic smell-Check

The drip of an IV-Check

Hospital Robes-Check.

She recognized the place as a hospital. But that didn't explain the fact she was handcuffed to the bed.

A second flash shook her out of her thoughts, "W-who are you and why are you here? Are you paparazzi?"

McGee flushed at her husky voice, "Um, no, Ma'am. I'm with NCIS, Special Agent McGee. Do you remember what occurred last night?"

Kagome paled as the events from the night before came back to her in a rush. "Yes, my brother was killed. I should have been there to protect him."

"With all due respect could you tell me what happened?"

Kagome took stock of the slightly overweight man, his kind countenance, and mentally debated how much to tell him. "I was on my way home from the celebration my agent was throwing for my book making the National Bestsellers list. Souta didn't want to go be-because he had formation in the morning but he insisted I go and enjoy myself. I was on my way home when I got the call from h-him. I shouldn't have gone. He'd still be here."

McGee shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't very much good at comforting people, especially women, doubly for attractive women, and that was something he had to admit. She was attractive even for being shoved through railings and being hospitalized, "Ma'am…"

"Ka-go-me. I'm not **that** old."

"Yes… Kagome, I was just saying if a trained Naval petty officer couldn't handle it. How could you?"

A self-depreciating laugh came out, "He may be this Naval officer to you, but to me; he will always be the little eight year old too frightened to go into the well house because the monsters might get him."

Timothy couldn't help the small smile at the obvious affection the woman held for her brother, "What happened after you got the call, Kagome."

"I broke every single driving law and got home. The door was opened so I ran in. He was just lying there…staring at me with those dead eyes." Kagome shuddered. "Next thing, I knew I was being held over the railing. I think I grabbed one and tried to stab the person in his side but I don't know. Everything else is black after that. Until I'm here…

I'm all alone now…Special Agent McGee, I was hoping could…you leave please?"

"Timothy, and I'm sorry but I need to remain here. Its for your own safety. We couldn't find the perpetrator. He could be after you because you saw his face."

"I hope you are comfortable around crying women." The NCIS agent's face blanched as the women dissolved into silent sobs. Large, painful ones that had her wracked her body and threatened to bow her in two.

"_Gomen Souta, I should have been there. I should have protected you. Forgive me, please._"

The miko sensed more people coming and forced her self to stop crying. She may have cried in front of Timothy McGee but that didn't mean she wanted to anyone else to observe her tears. McGee had never been so pleased to see Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs as in that moment. "Kagome, this is Special Agent Gibbs, David, and…"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."

Kagome, more than used to suave womanizers, absently brushed him away. "Kagome, would you like to tell me what happened?"

Shaking her head Kagome murmured, "Not really. Wait does anyone have my cellphone? I need to let my agent know what happened. Also if I am not a suspect could someone remove this handcuff?"

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, before he nodded and Ziva walked over and uncuffed the woman. "I told your fellow agent all you needed to know."

"But not all that you know."

The door opening again saved the miko from having to respond, her agent standing there with sad eyes, "I saw it on the morning news, how are you faring, Kagome? And if she isn't under arrest, I suggest you leave here and allow her to rest."

The agent's green eyes flashing dangerously at all of them. "If she recalls anything that may be of any use in your investigation you can contact her through Fox Press Publishing."

He shooed them out and locked the door behind them. Gibbs watched through the windows as the red head sat on the bed and gently held the woman as she cried in his arms, his gaze narrowed as he noticed the two of them talking but he couldn't figure the rest out as the man looked up and gave him a glare that practically screamed give them privacy.

Before Kagome walked out of the hospital and into the waiting taxi, she turned to the nurses station and asked for a piece of paper where she quickly scribbled down a note followed by her phone number. Handing the folded piece of paper to the orderly there she mentioned to give it to Special Agent McGee, if he came back.

Shippo didn't want her to contact them or let them contact her; but guilt had her leaving that note for McGee. He seemed the friendliest of the group. Gibbs reminded her of a slightly friendlier Sesshoumaru; Tony seemed to scream of a Kouga/Miroku's love child, and she couldn't read Special Agent David. All she knew was that woman was powerful. And, at the end of the day after all the chips were down, she wanted to help. Her brother was her world now and she knew that something bigger was going on. What that was she didn't know yet.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." McGee furrowed his brow, that was an odd thing to stick into a note.

DiNozzo commented, "That's Hamlet, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave the movie aficionado his signature slap upside the head, "I know that, DiNozzo. What I want to know is why my Senior Field Agent is telling me about Shakespeare instead of finding out the results from Abby?"

"On it, Boss."

Heading up in the elevator, one Kagome Higurashi fidgeted. Straightening the badge that was pinned onto her breast pocket, she wondered what she should share with them. McGee had called her on her private line an hour ago, asking for clarification on the note she left him. She felt guilty but many people do not believe that demons exist and she wanted him to be open minded before she told him the truth.

She rounded the corner to see a large television screen, which was currently showing three other dead sailors along with her brother, "They were killed before my brother?"

Noting the address of where they were discovered the miko frowned, she noticed a pattern but if that was true it meant, "There is going to be another victim. Whomever this group is, they need one more. They need to spill the blood of one more person with blood guilt."

"Gibbs, Gibbs." A gothic woman around Kagome's age came practically prancing over, "Thought you wanted to know, the blood on the railing isn't the victim or the sister. Its not even human. The database couldn't identify it."

The miko couldn't help but grin at the exuberantly perky goth, "Of course not. I gave Timothy that clue with my phone number. I thought you might appreciate the poetic-ness of the clue, as a fellow writer. Sorry my agent, Shippo Takashi, looked up the writer to my favourite series. I think he wanted you to autograph one of your books for me as a birthday present. "

"Oooo Timothy." Abby couldn't help the grin that traced her features, they may have broken up but she still was protective of her McGee. The computer tech couldn't help but blush at everyone's scrutiny. But Gibbs interrupted the moment, "This isn't Days of Our Lives, what do you mean by the fact you knew that the perp wasn't human."

"Do you believe in demons, Special Agent Gibbs?"

_**First chapter done! There should only be one or two more chapters left in this mini saga. The way I have it ending makes a sequel possible but I'm not sure I want to sit and write one out. Depends how work has me feeling. Yep that's right, I graduated college with my BS in Sociology and am now working in a pharmacy.**_


End file.
